bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kathy Hillis
|nickname= |Season=12 (US) |Place=8th |Votes=5 |Alliances= |Loyalties=Kristen Bitting Hayden Moss |HOHs=0 |Nominations=2 (Weeks 3 & 6) |Vetos=0 |Days=48 |OtherPrizes= |Jury=yes |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Texarkana, AR|occupation = Deputy Sheriff|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Katherine "Kathy" Hillis was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Despite being a police officer, Kathy's physical abilities were often made fun of by the other HouseGuests. After Matt Hoffman used his Diamond Power of Veto to save himself, he chose Kathy to be his replacement. She was evicted by a vote of 5–0, placing 8th and becoming the second member of the Jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Kathleen "Kathy" Hillis Age: 40 Current Residence: Texarkana, AR Occupation: Deputy Sheriff - Sergeant Three adjectives that describe you: Tenacious, passionate and fun-loving (silly) Favorite activities: My favorite activities include canoeing, riding 4-wheelers, mudding, street racing (at work in my patrol car... Shhhh!), gardening, exercising, target shooting and riding horses. Also, shopping, shopping and shopping. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: I know the most difficult part of living in the house would be missing my family. On top of that I am a TV and telephone addict so no contact with friends will be hard too. Strategy for winning Big Brother: I'm going to be myself and have FUN! My strategy will be decided on a daily basis. What types of people would you NOT choose to live with you in the house: All Women!!!! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: I liked Chima the least. She disrespected the game! What are you afraid of: Heights and SNAKES! What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Surviving ovarian cancer Finish this sentence: "My life's motto is:" Never give up, never give in, and never use the word defeat. Use words like hope, believe, faith and victory. Is there anything else you want the fans to know about yourself: When I was undergoing Chemo one night I vowed to my Grandma that when I got better I would apply for Big Brother. I have loved the show ever since and can't wait to be a part of it.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/43019/ Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Kathy was the oldest HouseGuest of her season. * Kathy and Britney Haynes are the first houseguests from Arkansas. * Kathy was the first police officer to appear on the show, the second being Derrick Levasseur. * She was the first female HouseGuest to be "zinged" by Zingbot. * She was the first HouseGuest to participate in something that is similar to their real-life job, which was the luxury competition Big Brother Cop Course. The second was John McGuire; when he was a Have-Not he slept in a dentist's chair instead of a regular bed. * Both times there wasn't a unanimous vote in Big Brother 12, Kathy voted in the minority. * Kathy claimed she kept her morals while in the house, being one of the few HouseGuests known to do such a thing. * Zach Rance called out Rachel Reilly for her fight with Kathy in an interview the two of them had. * In her profile for Big Brother 14, Britney Haynes said her favorite moment was when Kathy got stuck in the Caramel during a Have/Have-Not Competition.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/119848/ References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place